More feminine side
by Ahaanzel
Summary: That's why you shouldn't take somebody's things without asking first. Especially if this 'somebody' is first lieutenant Hawkeye.


Just a little, silly story. English isn't my native language so please, forgive my poor grammar.

* * *

„Hey, colonel, I brought you this damn report you wanted so badly"

Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, very young but definitely _not short_ genius went into colonel Mustang's office with intention of informing him, in tiny details using rather colorful epithets, of couse, how many of his priceless time he wasted to write down, on five pages of papers, dull coverage from his last mission. And only to give _certain person_ pleasure of making stamp and writing signature on it's end becouse, let's face the truth, _this person_ funnily enough always knew of Edward's every move.Verily puzzling.

Although, the sight which greeted him wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

Desks covered by tons of papers (except Riza's desktop) scattered in wild mess (especially Roy's one), Black Hayate chasing his own tail (actually quite normal) and lack of people.

Ed scowled. Obviously everyone was still in cafeteria.Well, it really shouldn't surprise him. Everything was ok. Just like always, he, brilliant alchemist had to prepare stupid, boring report, which existence was clearly pointless, wondering all the time if he had written about all things Mustang already knew about and trying to make his handwriting more readalbe cursing that his right arm was taken while colonel... that oh, so self-confident, smug _jerk_ was _eating_.

Life is so unfair.

Edward approached to his superior's desk and threw his coverage on top of pile of paper with a little too much strenght. Its graceless landing caused wobbling of whole construction. In effect all documents fell on the floor.

"Oh, I am so sorry" Ed sighed theatrically. The look on his face was anything but compunction. However he should left some note that somewhere on the floor, probably under all of those papers is the report so desired by colonel. And right then when he was wondering what spiteful remark he would write by the way it happened. He noticed a book left carelessly by Riza on her chair.

A book.

Ordinary book.

Just a book like many others unworthy any interest.

But still, mysterious book. Mystical even.

Its pink covers rose its imaginary arms to Edward smiling seductively, frantically demanding 'come to me, take me, _read me_'.

Edward's curiosity woke up and started to rise. He felt how it slowly devours him. It was running through his veins like a poison blocking all logical thoughts. His breath became unsteady. He couldn't take it anymore.

(1) Curiousity is the first step to hell.

And he made that step.

He came closer to Riza's chair and shyly, unsteadily picked up the book.

Dice have been thrown.

On the front cover was picture of a woman in red dress which was more uncovering than overcasting and golden letters creating title 'Passion and hatred'. He rose his eyebrow although he was still puzzled. He opened the book on the bookmark and started to read aloud.

_"Oh, Armando, I love you and I always will be. I love you since I have seen you in that swamp, covered with mud with frog on your head, I loved you when you told me that you were thinking you are illegitimate son of my father, I loved you when you were in hospital with broken arms, legs and four ribs and I loved you even when you choose Febra as your wife"_

Suddenly Edward felt he wouldn't like to hear such confession from anyone. Disgusted he turned page and started to read again.

"_Oh, oh, Armando!"_

_Armando laid his hand of seeker on Rosalinda's rose..._

Voice held back in his troat. Edward felt heat on his cheeks. This book. This book was... well, he knew what it was. And lieutenant Hawkeye was reading this. No, it's impossoble. It makes him think that first lieutenant is, after all... a woman, becouse from resons unknown to him many women like such a literature. So this 'iron lady' has more female side...

He had to go. He had go quickly before everyone came back to office. He should lock himself up in his dorm and try to get ride of imagines appearing in his mind. He felt like...

...like someone was pressing something cold, metallic what reminded him too much of certain lieutenant's gun to his neck.

He gulped.

Somehow, he didn't feel any desire to turn over and see who was standing behind him.

"You know Edward" Riza's voice was cold and calm as always "it isn't very polite to take somebody's things without asking first"

Finally Edward understood why everyone feared Hawkeye so much.

"I just..." he started, feeling like a child scolded by his mother.

"Ooooh, you just what?" now, he could clearly hear mock interest.

Silcence.

Was he imagining things or Riza pressed her gun harder?

"Uch, I'm sorry"

Silcence again.

"And it will never happen again" he added quickly.

"Would you tell anyone about this?" Hawkeye whispered into his ear. Her voice was so calm and sweet perfectly hiding her embarrassment.

Chill ran down his spine.

"Never" he said quickly, praying to God he didn't believe in.

"Good" Riza took her gun away. "Did you brought your report, by the way?"

Edward gulped once more.

"Y-yes. It's over there" he pointed at the mess near the colonel's desk discretely trying to approach the door. Just several steps and he would catch the doorknob, get out of the office

and he'll be free and safe, away from certain lieutenant currently thinking up revenge on him for discovery of her 'little secret'.

"Oh, before you go" Ed instantly froze "I thing you should help me with cleaning this mess and sorting colonel's papers, don't you agree?"

Definitely, curiosity is the first step to hell.

* * *

(1) It's polish proverb. It's equivalent to 'curiosity killed the cat'. 


End file.
